Matryoshka
by Kirishima Shi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have managed to defeat Kaguya in the 4th Shinobi War but it seems the chaos did not end there. 5 years after, the shinobi have managed to regain their footing but the after-effects of the infinite tsukiyomi are yet to come. When the world once again suffers from absolute submission, the only ones who can save them are Team Kakashi.
1. Matryoshka

Matryoshka

* * *

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have managed to defeat Kaguya in the 4th Shinobi War but it seems the chaos did not end there. 5 years after Kaguya's demise, the shinobi have managed to regain their footing but the after-effects of the infinite tsukuyomi are yet to come. When the world once again is threatened to suffer from absolute submission, the only ones who can save them are Team Kakashi and no one else. This is a story of romance, friendship, and family that will take you back to where it all began.

"Behind the mysterious door, no one is a V.I.P. Everyone is limited by their own sufferings." -Sid (V.I.P.)

Format: _flashbacks, _present, "dialogue", 'inner thoughts'

* * *

"_Where are we?" coughed the silver-haired jounin, his eyes fierce, unlike his usual aloof expression. They were inside the dimension made by Kaguya while the rest of the shinobi remained outside. The infinite tsukuyomi has taken over the shinobi's minds, trapping them in their own dreamlands as the great tree suck the life out of them._

_Five ninjas stood inside the alternate space, excluding Kaguya and her son, Zetsu. The latter were nowhere to be found while Kakashi, Obito, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tried to figure a way to get out of the mess and save everyone from the jutsu._

"_This is going to take more than the five of us but with the power given to us by the Sage of the Six paths, we might be able to pull this off." Sasuke annoyingly eyed the loud blonde for stating the obvious. "Dobe, shut up."_

"_Teme!" Naruto barked back._

_Sakura sighed. Despite the chaos they were going through, the two still managed to call themselves by their given nicknames, but somehow, it made her feel better since they were like a team again. Although as usual, she was only useful for a limited amount of time. She was also pretty sure that her sensei felt the same as she could see him bite his lips underneath the mask._

"_Naruto, Sasuke, we need the two of you to confront Kaguya without separating from each other. I know you guys are aware of what you have to do but this is Kaguya's dimension. She can send you anywhere since we're basically inside her world." Obito was standing in front of the two vessels of the transmigrants, Indara and Ashura. _

"_There's nothing I can do, is there?" At the sound of this, Naruto immediately rebuked Sakura's words. "Don't say that Sakura-chan! It's not like that! You're-_

"_Useless" Sasuke coldly intervened._

"_Damn you, teme! You're not helping at all!"_

"_Among all of us, I'm probably the most useful." Sasuke looked at Sakura. "It's good that you're aware that you can't help with this. The same goes to you, Kakashi. You better get out of the way once Kaguya arrives. Naruto and I have already come up with a plan on how to take the monster woman down. If either of us dies, it would be end the end of the world."_

_Obito felt that Sasuke's words were harsh but Sakura, and even Kakashi didn't even deny it. "Sasuke's right, Obito. Sakura and I can't do anything to help right now but we'll do our best not to stand in your way." Apparently, Kakashi knew when to swallow his pride. He knew well that Sasuke didn't mean any harm and in human translation, his words probably meant for them to be careful. _

_Sakura, on the other hand, felt her heart sank with his words but what can she do anyway? She was aware that she was no longer the clingy kunoichi she was back then but sometimes, she wished that they would be the ones to look at her back… for a long time, and not just a momentary shot of the limelight. It was selfish… but selfless at the same time._

_Naruto noticed this and smacked the Uchiha on the head. "After we save the world, you better work on that tongue of yours. You're not cool anymore." To this, the bunch managed to share a small speckle of laughter, except for Sasuke of course, who just reacted nonchalantly._

xxx

"You're spacing out again, Ugly." There was only one person who calls her that, her former teammate, Sai. "What do you want?"

"The Hokage wants to see you right now. He was talking about sending us to a mission to Sand, probably a delivery to the Kazekage." The Hokage, huh? She still could remember the time during the war when most of the Rookie Nine eagerly expressed their desire to be Hokage. But of course, there can only be one, and everyone was contented with their present leader. "Tell the mighty Hokage, that Haruno Sakura would report after an hour. I have some hospital duties to attend to."

"No. Hokage's orders are absolute. You have to learn to stop treating him as a former part of the team."

"Does it really make a difference?" Sai's usual poker face turned stern. "I'm serious Sakura, the Hokage wants to see you now. Pronto."

"Okay fine." She wondered what could it be that even Sai was serious about it. Yes, he was part of Root so Sai is always serious but he usually lets her antics slide off. This must be something really important then. A lot has been going on in the hospital and he knows that she is very well needed there with the increase of the recent pandemic. She sighed. "I better hurry up then."

* * *

"You called for me sen- Hokage-sama." She almost called him sensei. It was a good thing she managed to bite her tongue as the advisors were there and her act would have been considered disrespectful. She had a reputation to protect, of course. Sakura was looking at the ground when she heard footsteps coming near here. The Hokage patted her back, signaling her to get up.

"Can you help me get rid of these advisors? They're really bothering me right now. I usually ask Naruto to do it for me but he and Sasuke still haven't come back from the mission." Sakura eyed her former sensei questioningly. What in the world was he up to?

"I ask all the advisors to leave now. I'm getting my monthly check-up from this medic over here." Kakashi said to buzzing advisors who were picking up the paperwork and such. One of them was always in check of his actions so he knows that Kakashi was lying. "But you just got your monthly check-up last month, Hokage-sama. Are you trying to skip your duties again?"

"I believe it is not your expertise, Kenta-san. He needs another one of my check-ups so I suggest you do as he says, and believe me, I wouldn't really lie about my job." Sakura intervened. It was one of the perks of being a renowned medical ninja. Everyone trusted every information that she said that were related to her field.

With her word, everyone left. The last man was hesitant to leave but he did anyway. The room was finally free from the whispers and chatter of the advisors, and it was only her and Kakashi left in the room. Somehow, she didn't feel awkward being alone with him. Kakashi, too, also felt the same way with her. After so many years, they have reached a father-daughter relationship that could even rival that of a real one's. Kakashi Hatake, the Rokudaime, took Sakura in when her parents died during the Fourth Shinobi war that wiped out almost all of the civillians and shinobi alike. Sakura didn't talk much about it but he knew that she felt bad for not being able to protect her parents.

"So what do you want, sens... I mean, Hokage-sama." Sakura tried to stifle her laugh but she couldn't really help it. Who would have thought that her perverted sensei who spent most of his time reading Jiraiya's masterpiece, Icha Icha Paradise, would become the next leader of the Hidden leaf? Indeed, everything happening right now was unexpected.

Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair. "You can stop calling me Hokage-sama when it's just us with the rest of the gang. Sigh. This is why I didn't want to be a Hokage. I'm just an old man looking for some romance. Hell, I'm already 34 and I haven't even settled down yet. The probability of you and Sasuke having children is even higher than me getting myself a woman." Sakura bursted out laughing at her sensei's comment. Kakashi always had worries like this ever since Sasuke started being more open with the team. Sasuke wasn't really in a relationship with Sakura but it can be said that Sasuke treated her specially since she was part of the team that never left him even after he's so-called defection.

"But anyway, I didn't call you here for just idle chatter. About Naruto and Sasuke's mission, I have received reports from them that the pandemic has been spreading in the other villages as well. The two are currently in the Land of the Waterfall but you'll meet them in the Sand, two days from now. Bring Sai with you for faster transportation. You have to get there as soon as possible so get ready to leave in 2 hours. I already informed Sai about the details of the mission so no need to go through over it with him. This is an A-rank mission, and I'm counting on you. Don't get yourself killed by the _Tsukimis."__  
_

"Don't you trust your student?" She winked at him, and Kakashi ruffled her hair once again in response. "You're not my student anymore, Sakura. I would prefer it if you would call me otou-san instead."

"Kakashi-tou-san...? Damn that sounds disgusting."

"Yeah. Absolutely."

Sakura left and Kakashi was left to wonder about his sudden inauguration in the midst of the climax of the war. 'I wonder why I'm even staying as a Hokage? I want to serve the village but I don't think I'm cut out for the role, Tsunade-sama. What on earth were you thinking when you made me the next leader... were you trying to gamble again? I can't say for sure if you made the right choice.'

* * *

_"You may have brought me down today but I shall never perish as long as shinobi exists. The chakra within you is the chakra I created for myself, and it shall answer to me alone when the time comes. I'm warning you, Indara and Ashura, it would be best not to make your grandmother angry." The twisted woman with long pinkish brown hair said as her body extended to a point humanly impossible. Sasuke and Naruto have managed to perform the ultimate death seal on her that would stop the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and would free everyone from its grasp. There was a risk, however. Someone had to be sacrificed in order to complete the ceremony for the Shinigami. Kaguya and Zetsu were not enough as they were not presumably alive but rather, undead. _

_"Take me. Take me instead. I would be willing to be the blood that would seal that woman forever." Sasuke and Naruto looked at the source of the voice, it was a withering Sakura who had bruises and blood stains everywhere. Her body was limp but her eyes were strong. Deep inside of her, she knew that this was the only way she could help. She didn't pity herself but rather, she wanted to show her comrades that pity was the last thing she needed. "I have not much long to live anyway so you can say I'm paying death in advance." She managed to let out a sarcastic laugh as she saw the Shinigami emerge and make its way towards her. The death god didn't need the approval of the summoners as he proceeded to wrap around his transparent ropes around Sakura and aim his death scythe at her. Even before the two young men could react, the sound of a blade piercing flesh filled the atmosphere._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Crimson droplets fell on the ground_

_Drip..._

_Everyone's eyes were wide open except for Sakura who had her eye shut as she prepared for the blade to torn her flesh and death to take her soul from her body. But the blade never reached her. Tsunade didn't allow the blade to reach her. Standing in between death and the pink-haired kunoichi was none other than the Godaime, Tsunade Senju._

_"You're wrong Sakura. Y-you still have a lot of life to give." She pointed at her Hyakugou Seal, a purple diamond "tattooed" on both her and Sakura's forehead. It was the also known as the "Strength of a hundred man" seal, considered the pinnacle of chakra control. WIth the mastery of the seal, you can almost be called immortal as you can slow down your body's aging process and heal your wounds. "I, on the other hand, have lived a life without regrets. I've taught you everything I knew and it's your generation's turn to carry on the will of the f-fire. Nawaki, Dan, and that pervy sage are waiting for m-me on the other s-side." Tsunade coughed off blood but struggled to use her last few breaths to say everything clearly for everyone, especially Sakura to hear. With the help of the seal, she was able to slow down the pulling and breaking of the arteries and veins that were severed by the scythe. _

_"May I be the last blood to be shed for this war. Whatever the reason, I was glad to have become a Hokage...  
__and Hatake, it's your turn. I leave everyone... and Sakura..._...to you."

* * *

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. It seems that your blood wouldn't be last to be spilled for the sake of peace. Even if we tried, the war didn't want to be forgotten. That goddamned woman left something behind." Kakashi sighed. It was the emergence of the "Tsukimis", seemingly small fur balls that attach themselves to the victim. It was the pandemic that have already plagues more than half or the countries. Little by little, the Tsukimis grow and feed on the host's body until there's no life left to suck. These Tsukimis were apparently the fruit of the Infinite Tsukuyomi made by Kaguya years ago. Just like its parent, the Tsukimis fed on the chakra while the host goes through a series of dreams where he couldn't escape.

"The scariest part about the plague, though, was not death but the lost of who you really are. As human beings, all we have are our free will and memories. To think that even those can be taken away from you, is truly frightening. What's real and what's not? Sometimes, you can't just tell anymore." It was if Kakashi was waiting for someone to answer him, to comfort him, to assure that everything's okay. But there was no one but him in the room. 'Ah. Being a Hokage is hard after all'.

The Tsukimis fed mainly on chakra but this causes an alteration within the victim's memories. The line between reality and fantasy gets almost absolutely blurred that some delusions can be thought to be flashbacks. What's more is once the host is completely consumed by the Tsukimi, he transforms into a beast-like creature that is comparable to the experiments performed by Orochimaru. The monster varies from one person to another, and with its growing number, the shinobi world had no other choice but to adapt to it.

Only 2 percent of the total victims are able to survive the pandemic Tsukimi, but even after survival, the Tsukimi would continue to feed on your body. Thus, the only way to live with it is to learn the art of the Tsukuyomi... the forbidden jutsu developed by the Uchihas before the founding of the vlllage and the shinobi system itself. No one other than an Uchiha is expected to be able to master the Tsukuyomi but it doesn't mean that some of its practices cannot be taught to others. Unfortunately...

If you're part of the 98 percent, there is no other choice but to die.

It was better, of course, than being a body without a soul.

The victims didn't have any objection as they were already in reverie, but somehow, those who were alive and aware knew, that these victims were screaming...

"Just shatter me already! I am nothing more than a hollow shell, with no pain to be felt, I am not really alive. Get me out of this body. Shatter me before I shatter myself."

They were empty.

Just like those Matryoshka dolls.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Shoudou_

_Sasuke laid her down once again and proceeded to remove her shorts. 'Time to continue where I left off.' He kneeled in between her legs as her cream lingerie was beheld in front of his eyes. He licked his thighs and inhaled her sweet aroma while his eyes fiercely looked at Sakura's hazy ones._

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Shoudou

Shoudou

* * *

Sai was preparing for the mission assigned to him and Sakura by Kakashi. He had his usual small backpack that contained his brush, scrolls and ninja ink. He still kept his hair short but its ends reached the lowest part of his nape, almost reaching his back. Unlike before, his clothes are without the red straps on the shoulders since Root was officially disbanded. He was still part of the Anbu but since this wasn't an assassination mission where he was required to wear a mask, he went with his usual black clothes that exposed his navel and completely contrasted his very pale skin tone.

He was all set but something was bugging him. It was an A-rank mission, and he very well knew that Sakura was as capable as him but why only send two people? With the Tsukimi outbreak, it would have been wiser to send at least three to four for this mission. Even though Kakashi said that it would be just a delivery mission, he doubted that it was more than just that.

'Sweat all the small stuff, I guess. And it's 30 minutes until noon, getting scolded by Ugly at the peak of the day wouldn't really be the best thing to expect.' He was about to go to proceed to the gates of the village until he remembered something he wanted to give to the Hokage before the mission. It was a letter sent to him by an Anbu, three years his junior. The higher-ranked ones were assigned to direct delivery of reports to the Hokage. 'Damn, I better make this quick.' With a jump on his ink-made beast, Sai proceeded to the headquarters.

He was about to knock at the door when he heard the Hokage talking to someone. On impulse, he concealed his chakra to not let his presence be known to the people inside the room.

"Make sure Sai and Sakura make it to Sand. I sent them as a two-man cell but I need you to follow every move they make." Kakashi was talking to someone... a member of the Anbu like him. At the very thin whole between the door and the wall, Sai, using his tiny ink-made eye origami, managed to get a small glimpse of the person but it was enough for him to know the purpose of the man. He had his mask on and was wearing a gray flack jacket with metal arm guards and gloves. He had ninja pouches on his waist and the signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. An assassination mission.

'Don't tell me Kakashi is planning on killing one of us? But that's impossible!'

"Why? If I were to bring one of them, at the very least, I would like to know the purpose of my mission. I assure the purpose will not be of any hindrance." The Anbu said. It appeared as if this Anbu was a close colleague of the Hokage or he was just downright crazy as an Anbu would not really dare ask the purpose of the mission.

"It better be not... Sasuke. It better be not. I told Sakura that you were on a mission with Naruto so make sure you conceal your chakra as the two of them know your signature better than almost anyone else. But unlike all of you, I know Sakura, and I can tell when she's planning to do something. I have received reports of her communicating with an unknown village. I didn't believe it until I saw it for myself. It was a good thing I was there. She was about to leave the village at night, but I caught her in action. She excused herself by saying that she was just going for a short walk but who would carry a backpack if it was just a stroll in the park?"

"So you want me to kill her if she tries to escape?"

"Hell no, Sasuke. Do NOT dare use force on her. Interrogate her and make sure you clear the suspicions. As the Hokage, I could have questioned her but I'm well-aware I won't be able to get information out of her. The only time you are allowed to use force on her is when she assaults you first."

"But why me? You could have sent Sai instead. There would be a better chance of preventing whatever she's trying to do."

"That's exactly why I'm sending you instead. Sakura is already wary and she knows that Sai is also an Anbu so there's a possibility that she figured a plan to escape Sai but you're out of that plan so using you as the third party would make us one move ahead of her."

"Wakatta. I'll take my leave then."

At that sound, Sai left before Sasuke could open the door, but of course, this did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha as Sai carelessly left a few drops of ninja ink.

Sai was already at the rendezvous but Sakura was still nowhere in sight, leaving him to contemplate the conversation between Sasuke and Kakashi. What was Sakura planning to do that even Kakashi sent an Anbu, even if it was Sasuke. Does it have to do with the Tsukimis or was it something else? He was observant but he didn't notice anything odd about Sakura... well except for her mood swings that were worse than her usual, but apart from that, nothing at all.

"It's nice to see you early, Sai. Sorry, I just finished some last-minute medical reports." Sakura was wearing a red ninja shirt that had buttons in the middle and had the white circle at the back. The shirt completely emphasized her perfect curves as the cloth clung to her body. She wore white pants that were a bit baggy at the bottom but it went well for her tight top. She wore her now long waist-long her with a ponytail and still had her forehead protector worn like a headband.

"Ah. Let's go then. Naruto... and Sasuke are waiting for us." He wanted to tell her about Sasuke but he was torn between keeping his duty as an Anbu or confronting her as a comrade. In the end, he just decided to keep his mouth shut and take action when the time for it was needed. "Let's travel by my hawk first, and travel on foot once we reach the borderline of the dessert. It would be better this way to avoid unnecessary confrontations." He scanned the area, checking whether Sasuke was already in proximity but even if he was, he couldn't really tell. His best option was to travel by sky.

"Ninpo: Choju Giga Taka!" With fast strokes on his scroll, the once inanimate giant hawk began to flap its wings and signalled for the two ninjas to ride its back. The hawk was more than big enough for the two of them, which made Sakura worried as it was also very noticeable to anyone who targeted them.

The hawk took off and proceeded to the village hidden in the sand. As it reached the top, Sakura couldn't help but squint her eyes as the sun's rays became stronger, the higher they got. Just like Sai, she was having the doubts about the mission. She did trust Kakashi but she knew that Kakashi is suspicious of her actions, especially after that night. She felt guilty but she knew she had to do what she had to do. Even if it meant, betraying her comrades' trust.

* * *

"Damn that artist." Sasuke cussed as he saw the hawk making its way to Sunagakure. 'Smart move though.' The hawk was targetable by enemies but the same worked otherwise. It would be child's play to see anyone making their way towards them, which made his job more difficult as he couldn't really travel in the field of vision of either Sai or the goddamn hawk. What's more is he can't tell what they're talking about. He knew that Sai heard his conversation with Kakashi which was why he planned on eavesdropping in the first place. Unfortunately, all he can do now was to wonder about his targets' next move. 'What will you do Sai? Will you stop her in my place or would you help her? But the better question is what was Sakura trying to do? Given that she does leave the village, what reason does she have for leaving?'

Thank heavens for his bloodline as he was able to observe the two even from a distance as the Sharingan allowed him to see far more than what a normal eye can. It would take a toll on his sight afterwards but he didn't mind anyway. What his priority was figuring out the pink-haired kunoichi's actions, and prevent whatever Kakashi wants him to prevent. 'Could it be she found out a way to stop the spreading of the pandemic? But if that was the reason then why would she keep it from the village and leave?' After the war, Sakura and him have gotten closer more than what he expected. They weren't in any kind of relationship... aside from the _nights_ they recently spent together. They knew that both of them were "special" in each other's eyes but none decided to take the first step to actually make a relationship happen. With the help of his kekkei genkai, he was also able to see how "erotic", at least to him, what Sakura was wearing... which made him stroll off from his once tactical line of thought.

* * *

_It was 3 weeks ago when Sakura was brought by Sasuke to the Uchiha compound. Their bug nerd, Shino Aburame, celebrated his 23rd birthday so everyone, along with the Rookie Nine and their former sensei gathered with drinks and food. It was pretty much the usual party which ended with most of them getting tipsy or totally drunk. After the party, the Uchiha took Sakura home with him, as both her and Kakashi were already too sketchy to even decide for themselves. It wasn't the first time that Sakura went there as they, along with Naruto, hang out at there to decide on some strategies needed for the missions. Sasuke carried the girl bridal style, and as he arrived at the compound, he made his way to his room, and carefully laid her down in his bed._

_After having tended the kunoichi, he decided to take a shower to clear his self a little. He knew that he had to keep his guard up because Sakura was there. Drunk. On his bed. One wrong move, and he might not be able to control himself. He was still a man after all, and if he wanted to revive his clan, it would take more than just a kiss to make it happen. As far as he was concerned, Sakura was the only candidate for being the Uchiha matriarch. He finally realized that his comrades weren't really too sociable, he was just too unsociable that he wasn't interested in talking to anyone but his former teammates, and occasionally, some from the gang. But the concern now was still Sakura on his bed. He went out of the shower. His thoughts were even cloudier before he entered. It got even cloudier when he saw the sight to behold as he stepped foot out of the bathroom._

_Sakura removed the black cardigan she was wearing, leaving Sasuke's eyes to feast on her smooth porcelain skin. She still had her sleeveless top on but it was quite loose, and every time she stirred, the straps fell from her shoulders, revealing her bra that cupped her breasts erotically. Sasuke gulped. She wasn't wearing her skirt anymore, all was left was the skimpy cycling shorts that clung to her healthy thighs. 'Shit. I have to leave the room now.' He was shirtless that time and his clothes were in the closet on the other side of the bed. Instead of getting dressed, he thought it was for the better if he let his head cool down first so he made his way towards the door._

_Sasuke turned the knob. He was about to step out when..._

_"N-no! Don't leave me." It was Sakura._

_He turned around to see why she was stopping him, only to find her dreaming of someone else. She mumbled inaudible words that Sasuke couldn't seem to figure out what but he decided to hold the kunoichi's hand to assure her that someone was there. 'After staying in Konoha again, I've gotten too soft.' He held her hand and Sakura, somehow, calmed down. 'Sigh. At least that's okay now' At least he thought it was. Sakura, with her strength, completely pulled Sasuke into the bed and hugged him like a pillow. It was comfort for Sakura but it was torture for the guy in her embrace._

_Sakura's breasts were against Sasuke's face. He could fill the softness of the cantaloupes and fought the urge to stop himself. 'Since when did Sakura's "things" have gotten like this? She must have been wearing bandage wraps on it every mission so it wasn't really noticeable..' Sasuke shook his head, it wasn't the time to think about this. He struggled to get out of her grasp but every time he tried to escape, Sakura held her tighter. He had no choice but to wake up the girl from her slumber. It was that or he wouldn't be able to stop himself._

_"S-Sakura, l-let me go." He had a hard time speaking with those breasts blocking his face. He shook her and it wasn't the smartest move he made as the boobs jiggled each time he shook her. 'Damn.' Sasuke took a deep breath, and shouted as loud as he can out of desperation. Yes, he was desperate. He had to fight his hormones, after all. "DAMN IT SAKURA. WAKE UP."_

_Sakura jolted right up. "Okaa-san!" She glanced from left to right, only to find Sasuke by her side. He was breathing hard and had his face slammed on the sheet. "S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?"_

_The said man stood up and regained his composure. "Can't I be in my own room?" Sasuke smirked as he saw the embarrassment drawn across the woman's face. It was a good thing it was dark as Sasuke couldn't really see the flush of red that Sakura had when he saw Sasuke standing, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "I-I'm guessing, I was d-drunk? A-a-and put a goddamn shirt on! She threw the blanket on to him and ran out of the room. 'I better get the alcohol out of my system first. I can't even make out what I'm telling him right now.' Sasuke's smirk never left his face._

_Both of them needed to cool their heads. They weren't silly teenagers anymore. They were young adults who had to think about the consequences of their actions. One wrong move, and it would lead to worse situations. A butterfly effect._

_After a few minutes, which seemed like hours for the both of them, Sasuke decided to check on Sakura downstairs. She was sitting on a zabuton in front of the zen garden. She still didn't have her cardigan and skirt on so she hugged her body tightly as she felt the cold breeze touch her skin. She was lost in thought but snapped out of it when she heard the sound of Sasuke making his way towards her. "Sorry about that, Sasuke. I've cleared my head now. I should have done this right after the party." She was referring to the cleansing jutsu used to remove any alien factors that hinder the flow of thought in humans._

_"Ah. It happens." He sat beside her, and gave her a robe to make her warm at the very least. Sakura took the clothing and thanked the young Uchiha. "Nee, Sasuke, I wonder what life would be years from now. It has been five years but no one has forgotten the war yet... including me. I still can't believe how many lives have been lost. When I start my own family, and have my own kids, I want them to never see what we saw on that day. I can't keep them away from har but I will do my best to protect them." Sakura smiled at the night sky. She was old enough already, and sooner or later, she would have to marry and begin a new chapter in her life._

_"But you don't even have someone." Sakura bonked the Uchiha on the head, and turned her face away from him. "Hmmph. Stop ruining my moments!" Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile to Sakura's reaction. They were all grown up but some things just don't change. "But you're not one to talk, are you? How are you suppose to rebuild your clan by yourself? You need to have a woman! Strong and beautiful at that! It would be a waste to invest your genes on mediocre women."_

_"You're not mediocre. That's good enough." Sakura laughed at the Uchiha's remark about her. It was as if he was implying her to be his woman. "Mou, Sasuke, that's not fair." Her laughter died. "You might get my hopes up... again."_

_BAM. Sasuke slammed Sakura onto the floor, his body on top of her. "Aren't you the one getting my hopes up?" Sasuke wasted no time on sweet words and crushed his lips against the cherry blossom's lips. He was not one for romantic gestures, he was still an Uchiha, after all. He didn't even ask for Sakura's response as both of them were aware were this was going, the moment Sakura commented on how she wanted to start a family. They weren't a couple nor they displayed any signs of being one. This might be a one night thing but neither didn't care. It was a moment of love? Maybe. Of lust? Definitely."S-Sasuke... not here. It's really cold."_

_"I'll make you hot then." Sasuke whispered which sent shivers down Sakura's spine. He nibbled at her left ear and softly traced the outline of her face to her neck using his tongue. His hands were not idle either. The other one held her soft arms, and the other one making its way under her shirt. "A-ah. S-Sasuke...stop." But the said man didn't listen. He kissed her again, inserting his tongue, asking for entrance, which Sakura immediately gave. Sakura let out a soft moan in between kisses as Sasuke cupped one of her breasts, fondling it carefully. His other hand, moved away from her arms and proceeded to remove her shorts. Before he can completely remove the shorts, Sakura stopped and broke the kiss. "S-Sasuke, listen.. please." This time, Sasuke did. His eyes were fierce though, eyeing Sakura with passionate questioning eyes._

_"I-I don't think we should do this. It feels right but I don't think it is... I-I don't know. After losing my parents, and Tsunade-sensei... I've realized the pain you have felt all these years. The reason why you didn't want to get attached. I feel it now. If we continue this, isn't it as if we're licking each other's wounds?" They both haven't moved on completely from their past. It was annoying but some things can't just be forgotten... no matter how hard they try._

_"Either way, it sounds like all we have is each other then?" Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead. It was the only comfort he could give, and Sakura understood. Whatever the reason behind their actions were, at a moment like this, reason came last. She initiated the act this time. She sat on his lap and removed his shirt. She played with his hair and returned the passionate kisses he gave her. Sasuke, on the other hand, could feel a sense of pride as Sakura submitted to her every time his fingers touched her body. Her robe was hanging on her sides, and her shirt was messed up. Her navel was showing and her bra was almost revealing itself to him. Her shorts were still on but the curve of her hipbones were exposed. 'Kuso.'_

_Sasuke laid her down once again and proceeded to remove her shorts. 'Time to continue where I left off.' He kneeled in between her legs as her cream lingerie was beheld in front of his eyes. He licked his thighs and inhaled her sweet aroma while his eyes fiercely looked at Sakura's hazy ones. He could feel that Sakura wanted it as much as he did but decided to tease her just a bit more. He removed Sakura's shirt and robe, leaving the woman with her cream bra on. In a second, Sasuke skilfully removed the last piece of clothing that prevented her to see Sakura's cantaloupes. He observed her body as Sakura covered her now exposed boobs. Her right arm was "trying" to cover her breasts as her other hand was on her face, her teeth nibbling on her middle and pointing finger. Her face was flushed and her eyes were hazy as she anticipated what Sasuke was going to do next._

_'This is going to be fun'_

_Sakura shivered at his every touch. Sasuke leaned towards Sakura's body, letting her thighs cradle him in between. His crotch grounded against hers, and his tongue played with her right breast, alternating between licking it in circular motion and biting it similar to pulling it to its peak. Sasuke's skilful fingers pinched her left nipple while his palm kneaded its entirety. Sakura arched her back at the pleasurable service her partner was given her. "Ahh S-Sasuke. No.. Aahh." It urged Sasuke to play with her more. He placed her on his lap, his erection poking her entrance. He kissed her passionately as he moved Sakura's hips, making her feel more of his excitement. However, Sakura wasn't the only one in for a surprise. Without breaking the kiss, Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and her hands laid on Sasuke's shoulder for support. She slid herself up and down Sasuke's manhood, and the said man let out a groan as he felt the velvety wet surface embracing him. As if Sakura didn't do enough, Sakura's fingertips softly traced the outline of Sasuke's crotch, ending Sasuke's control over himself. It was the last straw._

_"And I was even planning on going easy for our first night but you urged me to do otherwise." Sasuke licked his upper lip which made Sakura bite down hers. If Sasuke wasn't goddamn sexy, no one in this living earth probably was. Sasuke, using his teeth, removed the last article of clothing that Sakura had on. He took all of her in. All her curves, her smooth porcelain skin, her tiny scars that nevertheless made her perfect in his eyes. Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't move at all. How she wanted to remove those boxers of his, and ask him to take her already, but Sakura was minding her completely exposed body that Sasuke's eyes were feasting upon. She followed his gaze, and as she noticed him particularly eyeing her womanhood, she tightly shut her thighs and covered her face completely. At this, Sasuke smirked. _

_"Ah. You do know that makes me want you more."_

_Sasuke removed his boxers, letting Sakura see him in all his glory. The tip of his erection reached his well-toned navel. 'H-he's big' Sakura moved back a little at the sight of him advancing towards her. "What's the matter... Sa. Ku. Ra.?" He said her name in a husky whisper, which Sakura remarked as "fucking sexy as hell". "H-how's that" pointing at Sasuke's erection, "supposed to fit in here?" pointing at her entrance. Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at the kunoichi's innocent remark. "Oh. Don't worry, Sakura. I'll make sure it will memorize every inch of me." _

_That didn't make her feel better, but there was no turning back now. They were both naked and Sasuke was already kneeling in between her open legs. "T-this position is e-embarrassing... D-don't look at me!" She covered her exposed womanhood but Sasuke removed it anyway. It was useless. She can only submit to him. At the very least, all she can do was request. "P-please be gentle... S-Sasuke."  
_

_"No. Call me "Sasuke-kun." The said man whispered to her. _

_"S-sasuke-kun" The woman shyly said._

_"I'll try." _

_Sasuke inserted his middle finger inside Sakura, earning a shiver from the woman. "N-No. Aaa-aahh." He inserted another more, thrusting his fingers up and down inside Sakura, the woman moaned in response. Sasuke pulled out his fingers, "Look how wet you are, Sakura." He licked the juices in his fingers while never breaking their eye contact. If Sakura could blush more, she probably did. "I'm going in. It's going to hurt but I'll wait until you've adjusted." His right hand positioned his erection at Sakura's entrance while his left teased her hardened clitoris. He pushed himself forward. It was hard to get it inside. Now he knows why Sakura was worried. He pushed a little more, making Sakura shout. "Sasuke! It hurts! Aaahh! Noo!" _

_"Just a little more, Sakura. Just a little more." With that, he completely pushed all of him inside the kunoichi. "AAHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! SASUKE. PULL IT OUT. PULL IT OUT." But Sasuke didn't listen. Despite Sakura's complaints, they both knew that they had to continue this or they'll be back to square one. Tears were flowing out of Sakura's eyes, and Sasuke kissed them goodbye. He kissed Sakura passionately, to which Sakura responded. 'It hurts but what do I expect from my first time... and it's with him' "Tell me if it's okay to move. I'll stay like this until you're ready." They never broke the steamy kiss until.._

_"Y-you can move now, Sasuke. It might hurt but I'll endure it." Sakura let out a weak smile. Sasuke kissed her forehead and pulled out before going in again. He thrusted in and out slowly. He maintained his pace until he noticed that Sakura's pained expression changed. It was that of pleasure. Her hand clutched the robe on the floor while she sucked her other hand's fingertips._

_"What are you trying to do to me, Sakura?" With that, he thrusted faster. His once gentle movements were no more as he felt Sakura's insides wrap his erection in wet hot ecstasy. "You're so goddamn tight. Prepare not to be able to walk properly tomorrow." Sakura gulped but she loved the sound of not being able to walk because of doing it with Sasuke all night long. It was her first time but she can already feel herself being lewd. _

_"S-Sakura. I'm cumming!" He thrusted faster and faster. With one last thrust, he emptied himself inside her. "Sasuke!" He pulled his erection out of her entrance as some of his semen leaked out of Sakura's womanhood. Sakura was lying down, exhausted but her eyes widened at Sasuke. 'This isn't the last for tonight, is it?' Sasuke's manhood was as erect as it was before they did it, and something told her that he wouldn't stop until BOTH of them had gone limp. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction and pulled her to him. "You figured me out."_

_With a fast movement of his body, Sasuke turned Sakura around. Her body was facing down and her bottom was positioned in front of Sasuke. Before she could react, she felt his erection at her entrance. She didn't like this position. He was going dog style. Which would mean he would reach even deeper into her. 'Oh kami, why did he have to be good at everything?' _

_Without prior notice, he went inside of her and stopping at her deepest part. He felt her inside muscles tense, and started moving again. Sakura was in all fours as Sasuke laid the top of his body on her back, fondling her breasts at every motion of pulling out and pushing in. "Sasuke! I'm cumming! More! Don't stop" This motivated Sasuke more. He pulled her arms towards her as her erection pounded Sakura. _

_Faster._

_Faster._

_More._

_"AHHHHH SASUKE"_

_"S-Sakura."_

_One last thrust. Sakura was once filled with Sasuke's fluid. This time. They've both gone limp. Sasuke laid on top of Sakura, both struggling to catch their breath. He did make her hot alright. They weren't teens anymore but she could feel herself being like one again. She felt butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help but smile at the thought of two of them doing it. 'I guess I'm not a virgin anymore.' _

_"What are you thinking about?" __Sasuke stood up._

_"Where are you going?" _

_"Taking you to the room. I can't do you here all night long. I would at least want to do the rest on the bed."_

* * *

He shook his head. What the heck was that? That thought lasted too long than expected. He didn't have to wonder why as he felt something was sucking on his arms. It was a Tsukimi. Which explains why he was completely lost in thought... and couldn't remember _all_ of those actually happening.

These creatures were sneaky but it was his fault since he let his guard down. He had almost forgotten how the Tsukimis could attack him anytime. The tiny creatures were attracted to the Sharingan, and theory was that the activation of the said kekkei genkai sent frequencies to these creatures which explains why they are able to detect the location of its owner. And hell, he was the last Uchiha standing so the only one who can send those frequencies was him... Of course, there was also Kakashi but that's a different story altogether. Lucky for him, his Uchiha blood allowed him to remove the Tsukimi before it completely attached itself to him. There were several ways of preventing the permanent attachment of the Tsukimis but it required special skills that were unique to certain ninjas. What's more was it may have been possible that those who didn't fall under the Infinite Tsukuyomi were more susceptible to these creatures.

On a brighter note, he was still on Sai and Sakura's tracks. There weren't any suspicious movements happening but he still had to be alert. The Tsukimis aside, they were almost to the borderline of the dessert, which means that Sakura and Sai would have to travel on foot.

* * *

Next chapter: Abnormalize

"There are a lot of things that don't satisfy me, but if this is where I belong, that's enough for me."


	3. Abnormalize

Abnormalize

* * *

Days before going to Sunagakure to meet up with the Kazekage and his friend, Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki travelled to the Takigakure, the village hidden by a waterfall. Contrary to Kakashi's statement to Sakura, Naruto travelled to the village with Shikamaru while Sasuke stayed behind in Konoha with his own designated mission. Naruto changed a lot after five years. His hair was now shorter and his body has become well-toned. His attire was still dominantly orange, but instead of his orange tracksuit that was black around the neck and shoulders down the front and sleeves, he know wore an orange vest-like attire. It was similar to that of Shino Aburame's chuunin attire except that it was sleeveless and the collar was shorter. The collar didn't reach Naruto's face, as it was just about the length of three fourths his neck, alike to his previous outfits. Inside the vest, he wore black long sleeves. The sleeves had a white band on its left that had the Uzumaki symbol similar to what he has behind the vest. He retained his orange pants and... yes, his big mouth.

On the other hand, Shikamaru still wore his hair in a ponytail. He retained his usual look that consisted of his flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals. Nothing much have changed about him except for the fact that he smoked a lot more cigarettes now. Nobody tried to stop him from smoking though. They all knew that it was his way of remembering his late sensei, Asuma Sarutobi.

Going back to more important matters, it didn't take long for the Council of Kages to make the research and prevention of the Tsukimis as a fixed protocol for all missions until the alert level of the countries went back to normal. Time was of the essence. Any more delay for these missions would result to another "raise of the Shinju fruit" as it wouldn't take long until the creatures dominate the countries, creating a delusional world once again.

The only lead they had were the elements that partook in the war, including the tailed beasts and the villages involved. This ultimately lead to Naruto spearheading the operation, alongside the Hokage's main advisor, Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru knew that Naruto was the only one, aside from the Sage of the Six paths, who was able to communicate fully with the tailed-beasts, and to have even earned their trust. Thus, making Takigakure one of Naruto's target destinations as it was home to Fuu, the last container of the Nanabi, Choumei.

In order to obtain more infromation, the duo decided to personally hold a conference with the villager leader, Shibuki. The young man had black eyes and long, dark brown hair. He wore a forehead protector that had the village's symbol. His appearance was that of a usual ninja, wearing grey pants and shirt, and ninja sandals. But he wore a long jacket on top of his shirt, symbolizing his position. Unlike most villages who had a jinchuuriki, Takigakure didn't have Kages as such the highest position given was the village leader. All were already aware of the situation which made it easier for cooperation to be given by both parties, but of course, personal sentiments still couldn't be put aside.

"I understand why there is a need to research more on the Nanabi but why do you have to include Fuu to the investigation? Does the host hold any significance in this issue? I am not against sharing our information but you see, Fuu is my relative's daughter, and I'm afraid I can't give more information about her than what's necessary." The young village leader answered. He felt bad. He knew that the information he had would be of great help but inside his fragile heart, he wanted the Tsukimis to stay.

"Well.. It's because-" Before Naruto could say more, Shikamaru cut him off.

"I have a theory I want to test. The presumption that Tsukimis came from the Infinite Tsukuyomi didn't necessarily mean that the creatures traveled from the subconscious minds of the hosts to the actual reality where the hosts reside in. As what is known to us, the Infinite Tsukuyomi creates a separate dimension and the user controls it at will. However, by "dimension", we mean "genjutsu" and not really an alteration of the physical world. Even if the victims are trapped inside another space, their links to the physical world aren't severed. Which could mean that these Tsukimis didn't come from the genjutsu but in the very roots of the fruit of Shinju itself." Shikamaru was still a genius after all. Despite his lazy demeanour, his IQ of 200 still shines especially at situations like this that required utmost logic and analysis.

"But as part of the genjutsu, it's impossible for the Tsukmis to enter the physical world. Common sense is all what it takes to understand that you can't make illusions an actual part of reality. Doesn't that make your theory void?" Shibuki argued, earning a "troublesome man" from the genius.

"You didn't let me finish, but contrary to your statement, it's not impossible . Recall the effects of the Tsukimis to the human body. It feeds on the chakra of the host but at the same time, it traps the hosts in a dreamlike world. Following the flow of thought correctly, genjutsu creates the same thing that these Tsukimis do so it's viable to that these creatures are products of that same jutsu. But genjutsus don't suck chakra, so why do these creatures do that? The answer is the same as hot it is possible for them to exist now. It all lies in the Shinju itself. The Shinju is the source of all chakra and all living things have chakra, as such, it is possible for the Shinju to create almost out of nothing. Which leads us to the need of information about the Jinchuurki."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru dumbfoundedly. What in the world was he trying to say? Apparently, Naruto still followed an elementary school of thought despite improving in different aspects. But who could blame him, anyway. True, Shikamaru's sudden declarations were a bit too hard to digest. "Mou, Shikamaru, can't you just say it in simpler terms? I mean I get the whole tailed beast thing but just tell Shibuki here why we need the informatiooonnn." Naruto whined.

"Troublesome."

"Just do it, lazy-ass!"

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto reminded him of his another noisy blonde friend. "In simpler terms, the accessory follows the principal. Knowing why she became the Jinchuuriki would be close enough to knowing what kind of chakra can control the Shinju. Yes, the Shinju is the ultimate chakra source but it would require a different skill and chakra classification altogether to be able to manipulate it. The closest we can get to knowing that chakra classification are the jinchuurikis. If we make this a success, it is possible to draw a conclusion that would help with the outbreak."

"I understand your concern but Fuu-"

"Was a Jinchuuriki like me." Naruto intervened. If sharing personal sentiments were the only way around this guy, then so be it. "I was the container of Kurama, the Kyuubi. I don't know about Fuu but the demon fox was sealed unto me by my parents when I was just born. I hated it... at least I wanted to hate it. But I couldn't. My father wanted me to be recognized as a hero but the villagers saw me as a monster. It was painful. But I was able to find refuge in my team mates. That's why I was desperate to bring one of them back when they defected from the village... A-and.. not everyone understood my suffering but those who didn't, stayed anyway. Then... I met this guy who suffered exactly the same thing as me. We were loners but now, we aren't alone anymore. "

* * *

_"Chiyo-baa-chan... G-Gaara.. h-he's." Naruto couldn't hold back his tears at the sight of the former host of Shukaku. He was too late. Too late to have saved his friend from Akatsuki's grasp. "KUSSSOOOOO. I've always dreamt of being Hokage so I was so happy that he became the Kazekage... b-but HOW CAN I EVEN BECOME A HOKAGE IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE A FRIEND." No one dared stop Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura could just watch. It was something that even as his "family" couldn't really touch. The pain of a Jinchuuriki can only be understood by one._

_"W-We were born with this." Naruto clutched his stomach where the seal of the Kyuubi was placed. "B-but we're not the same as them! W-we're human. Not just some containers!" A pang of guilt hit the Sand crowd who gathered around their Kazekage. They admitted that they didn't really see him as a human before... He became the leader because his father was the former leader and he was the ultimate weapon of destruction. Gaara never spoke about it but Naruto did it on his stead. Was it really too late?_

_Naruto didn't want to but his feelings let him lash out on Chiyo, who sealed the Shukaku inside Gaara."We laugh, we cry, we feel pain but despite this we want to be loved. All of you deprived us of that. YOU deprived HIM of that! We didn't choose to be the jinchuuriki, but because of people like you, we were forced to be one! But I can say... I can say a part of me was happy to be one. Because of the pain I have suffered, I understood, and it made me want to help more. W-why can't you just see that we want to be accepted too?! You didn't understand anything at all!" Naruto let out a huge cry in front of the whole crowd. Nobody spoke a word and nobody made a move... except for Chiyo, who had something else in store._

_The old woman made her way towards Gaara. She placed her hands on top of Gaara. A warm but faint green glow emitted from her hands. Naruto didn't understand what Chiyo was doing... Gaara was already dead. Nobody can bring back the dead. But Sakura knew otherwise. 'Kishou Tensei. Chiyo-sensei...' Chiyo told her about this technique that revived the dead in the place of the user's own life. _

_'I originally wanted to use this on you, Sasori but like Naruto, I was too late to save someone precious to me. Naruto is a bright but reckless boy, but he understood what pain was. I have been waiting for the day when someone like him would appear. It would have been nice if you met him, perhaps, like Gaara, you would be saved from your suffering.' Chiyo said to Sasori. She knew he was dead but deep in her heart, she knew she heard him._

_'I-I'm running out of chakra.' The glow was growing even more fainter. That was until Naruto placed his hands on top of Chiyo to share his chakra to him. Chiyo looked at Naruto, and the said boy smiled back at him. 'Ahh. You really are a bright boy.' Naruto's chakra was enough to save Gaara. But in the end, the user stills have to give her life, even if she was helped by others._

_Chiyo collapsed but Sakura was able to catch her. 'Chiyo-sensei!' Tears streamed down her face, but she knew that Chiyo was happy with her decision. As she held unto the lifeless woman, she could see the contented look she had. A peaceful slumber, at last._

_Life in exchange for a life. Naruto was still by Gaara's side, anticipating for the young man to wake up. He thought he was dead but in his head, Chiyo-baa-chan must have healed Gaara so much that she even collapsed from it. After a few moments, the once cold body became warm again. Gaara tried to stand up but he couldn't do it... without the help of Naruto who supported him. The kazekage looked around him. The villagers were there, looking at him. He couldn't fathom their expressions so he didn't say a word and just looked at the people around him, especially at the young man who helped him stand up. _

_"Gaara-sama!" A little girl ran towards the said man. Gaara was still at shock until Naruto budged him "C'mon, say something! We've all been waiting for you!" As if on cue, the crowd smiled and started cheering at their Kazekage's return. He couldn't get why Naruto was willing to help him even after all he has done to him and his friends before. However, during the time when he was unconscious, he saw his younger self and Naruto's. It was like looking at a mirror. Having a bijuu sealed to them at birth, their parents' death, the hate of the village... everything was the same. Naruto reached out his hand to him.. and he took it. It was probably one of the best decisions he ever made in his life._

___Because after meeting Naruto, he was able to meet these great people, and for the first time in his life, Gaara didn't feel so alone anymore. _

_'Live on Gaara. I'm sorry I didn't understand the consequences of my actions. I gave a little baby the burden of what us, the older ones, should have carried. I'm glad I was able to make it up to you and understood you at my last breath.' It was a faint whisper of the wind... but they felt Chiyo's presence._

_Gaara, being supported by Naruto, went towards Chiyo who was being cradled by Sakura. "Chiyo-baa-chan is a bit tired. I guess she used too much chakra. But she's amazing! She was able to heal you!" Naruto cheerfully said, a huge grin played on his face. But his grin faded at Sakura's words._

_"She's dead, Naruto. She gave her life to save Gaara." She didn't look at Naruto, her eyes remained on the dead woman on her hands._

_"B-but t-that's impossible! Gaara may have looked like dead but maybe he wasn't, right Gaara?" Naruto only got silence as a reply. Sakura's words were true after all. _

_"I'm sorry for saying all of those words, baa-chan. If you can hear me, thank you for saving Gaara. Thank you for saving my friend." There was nothing more left to say. _

_"Thank you Chiyo-san. This life isn't mine alone anymore, I carry yours as well. I will try and achieve the peace you have always wanted. Everyone, let us pray for the soul of the true hero, Chiyo-san." It was a solemn moment. Sakura cried softly as the villagers offered their prayer of gratitude to the woman who took the place of the Kazekage in death._

_'No... thank you. __I believe in Naruto and you. Live on achieve true peace.'_

* * *

"Being a monster... is frightening. At the last stage of the Tsukimi's attachment, the host becomes a monster... who can't even recognize himself. I don't want people to suffer the same fate I did. Although the victims wouldn't really know what loneliness will be, but at the very least, I was born a human, and I want to die human." Naruto took a deep breath. Naruto kept his eyes shut. Shikamaru just listened to Naruto's speech. Indeed, only they can understand their own kind.

"I can't say I'm superior to anyone by any means. I don't have the Kyuubi anymore, and my village considers me some sort of a her now. But some people still see me as a monster but there's no helping it, I guess. There are a lot of things that don't satisfy me, but if this is where I belong, that's enough for me. I'll do what I can for this world. So please lend us your assistance! If Fuu was here, she would probably not want anyone to become like us before!"

"H-Hero water." Shibuki reluctantly replied.

"Nani?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru, on the other hand, appeared indifferent but he was glad to have been save the trouble of convincing the village leader to help them.

"Hero water. Fuu's body was born with the Hero Water." Shibuki was trying to limit his words. Naruto made him contemplate about the situation and made him change his mind a bit. He would, at the very least, share minimal but important details.

"What's a hero water?"

"I've heard about it before." Shibuki and Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "And I'm pretty sure, Naruto has seen its effects before... even if he doesn't really remember."

"Really?!" The genius sighed. There was no helping this guy. "The Hero Water gives the user a huge source of chakra in a short period of time but it also shortens the user's life span. Apparently, the chakra increase is proportional to the life shortened. I'm just not sure where it is from and how it's made."

"That water also known as Eiyu no Mizu... was the secret weapon of our village. As you can see, the village is hidden by a very large tree. That tree produces the limited water once every a hundred years. The recent centurial ceremony for the water was when Fuu was born. The tree didn't produce the Hero Water but we learned that its abilities have been given to Fuu.. and around the same time, the village needed a Jinchuuriki. The leaders decided to have Fuu as the host because of her circumstances and it seems she was compatible as her body didn't reject the beast." Shibuki calmly said. He tried to suppress his emotions. He hated the Hero Water. His mother didn't tell him but he knew that the hero water took a toll on his father's body, which eventually killed his old man. He clenched his fists. This was the reason why he was hoping to be trapped by one of the Tsukimis. 'I want to see my father... once again. But... I don't think he would be happy to see me if he sees me as how I am now. If only I have the same courage as you Naruto. If only I have...'

Shibuki's information was more than enough for the mission. The Hero Water was something the countries, didn't consider or probably didn't know. After his last words, Shibuki didn't speak of anything. Naruto and Shikamaru didn't dare pry anymore. Perhaps, the young village leader was recalling something that he didn't really want to share. The duo silently give their thanks to the village leader, but before they completely left the room, Shibuki grabbed Naruto's shoulder and asked him something.

* * *

"Well that took longer than expected, but at least, we're not behind on schedule. Thank kami we wouldn't get scolded by Kakashi. Sunagakure is not really too far from here. Replenish all you need. Buy some food while you're at it. I can't believe you finished a week's supply of food in just two days." Shikamaru spoke too many times today, and he found it annoying. But with Naruto around, he ought to say more words than usual, and explain things a whole lot more.

"Bossy ass. You're just too lazy to get your own food. But fine, let's meet at the food stall near the village's exit. I'll be back in an hour. I'm gonna look if they have some ramen!" Naruto grinned as he left Shikamaru behind the inn they were staying at. In a few days, he would meet Gaara and Sakura again. He roamed the streets and got what they needed.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Shibuki remained speechless at Naruto's answer.

_"Why do you want to save the world? Reality is harsh. Wouldn't it be better for people to be trapped inside their own dreams? Don't people live for their dreams? Those creatures let you see the dead. For shinobi like us whose comrades and selves are always faced by death, aren't Tsukimis the new light?" If Naruto really did suffer the way he told him, why would he not want to be in a dream? __Shibuki wanted answers._  


_"If you look at that dreamland differently, its too pretty that for some reason, you can't see the "light". It's a beautiful plastic world, after all. Only the visible things are real, and you can't see how they are made. That abnormal world is an infinite reflection of empty dreams. There's no point to dreaming if they can be easily achieved. Reality is harsh, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It's like why look forward to a sunny day when it's always sunny? Isn't it better to look forward to a sunny day when it's always rainy?" Naruto laughed. He couldn't really explain it himself but he was sure that this world was the only world he wanted to live in._

_"And besides, Shibuki, death isn't a bad thing. Shinobi like us live for a reason, and die for a cause. To die for your village, and to die for the people you love... isn't that the greatest honor any ninja can receive?"_

_Shibuki couldn't help but let out a cry._

_xxx_

_"Here lies, Takaki, the devoted leader of Takigakure who died to protect the village in the invasion of the foreign countries.  
__Y__ou will always be remembered.  
__May you rest in peace."_

* * *

Next Chapter: Hacking to the Gate

"I doubt that infinity does exist, and that leaves immortality out of the question. Some of us claim to be wise but in the end we're just a foolish race of shinobi posing as rulers. "Absolute" and "infinite" are just imagined freedoms we set up with our conceited minds." No one said a word. It came from Sasuke after all. If the most conceited guy they knew said those words, how true can they be?


End file.
